


The Wait Was Worth It

by misslizanne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslizanne/pseuds/misslizanne





	The Wait Was Worth It

Emma lays there in bed, hesitant to move, afraid to wake him from his restful slumber, sighing as she studies his face, his eyes squeezed shut, as the rise and fall of his chest moves the sheets slowly down his torso.

She thinks of the road that led them here, to this moment, as she contemplates her decision to finally tell him, before he finds out on his own. She’d rather see his expression, his soft reaction, his tender gaze as the realization washes over him, their entire future changing in an instant.

She hears Killian grumble, her eyes still fixated on him as he nestles further into the pillow, mumbling something in his sleep. She shuffles closer to him, settling against his warm body, wrapping her arms around his waist, tracing the scars on his back, the muscles that contract with each inhale and subsequent exhale. She can hear him rouse from his sleep, his half-hooded eyes staring down at her pleasantly resting on his chest.

She smiles as he places a soft kiss to her temple, the gentle brush of his lips causing her heart to swell as he rolls them over, settling on top of her.

"Good morning, love," he states, capturing her lips in a kiss, his arms tightening around her waist in a loving embrace.

"It is, isn’t it?" she responds, beaming up towards him with the widest grin he’s ever seen.

Killian’s brow furrows, as she snakes her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss him again. “You’re awfully chipper today.”

Emma nods as he flops back on the bed, sheets tangling loosely around his waist. “I guess I am.”

"May I inquire as to why?" he asks, lifting himself up on his forearm to gaze down upon her, as her loose curls shower her face.

Emma flashes a smirk towards him. “I can’t just be happy because I get to wake up next to a dashing pirate every morning.”

"No, it’s something else, love," he adds, one eyebrow raising in determination. "I can feel it."

Emma watches as his face contorts, trying desperately to read her, but she’s certain he won’t find the answer. She’s been too sneaky about this, using awfully discreet behaviors to hide the secret.

"All of a sudden, I’m not such an open book, am I?" she quips, her telltale smirk growing in her persistence to keep him guessing.

He shakes his head, leaning in closer, invading her space as if the answer is hidden somewhere close to her. She bites her bottom lip, her lips still quirked in a smile as she feels the words bubble up in her throat.

She leans in, closing the small gap between them, cupping both of his cheeks tenderly, brushing across the slight indentation that marks his skin, her palms rubbing against his stubble. His face looks so wrought with endearing bewilderment that it causes her to giggle a little bit, his lips quivering between a smile and a straight line. She could keep him waiting a little while longer, but the anticipation was beginning to overwhelm her as well.

"I’m pregnant," she whispers, a tremble fluttering on her bottom lip as his expression grows soft as soon as the words roll from her tongue, his eyes now wide and full of hope and sheer confusion. "I’m pregnant," she repeats, as if he didn’t hear her.

But he did, because he moves towards her and, without words, shows her his jubilation at her reveal, at the newfound future they’ve just been given, searing a kiss on to her lips. She can feel the beaming grin against her, as he wraps his stumped arm around her slender waist, tangling his good hand in her blonde locks, pulling her closer into him as if to make them one.

She breaks the kiss for a moment, licking her lips as she watches his hand float down to her lower half, gently placing his palm against her abdomen.

"You brilliant, amazing woman," he murmurs, his face full of utter excitement as he leans down to kiss her stomach. It’s in that precious, intimate moment that she realizes the wait was worth it.


End file.
